Odc.1 - Wielkie powitanie w Ameryce
Chris: Nadciąga samolot. Courtney: Co on takiego ma żeby debrać mi moje pieniądze? Chris: Nic takiego. Nadciągają do nas nowi uczestnicy. Heather: Co? Ile ich będzie. Chris: Nie przejmuj się, jest ich trójka. Heather: Ale to znaczy że będzie na 23. Chris: Nie, będzie was 20. Skoro Beth została zdyskfalifikowana na ten sezon to dwójka z was pożegna się z programem już na starcie. Duncan: Co? Kolejny sezon? Ja mam tego dość. Chris: Nie musisz brać w nim udziału. Courtney jako zwycieżczyni wylosuje karteczke z imieniem jednej osoby, a Geoff jako zwycięzca nr 2 wylosuje drugą osobę. Te osoby wylatują już teraz. Courtney: Dawaj to...Noah. Chris: Noah, niestety chłopie ale ciebie nie będzie w tym sezonie. Noah: I dobrze, mam dość tych półmózgów. Geoff: A ja wylosowałem Ezekiela. Ezekiel: Hę, coś się stało? Chris: Masz tutaj drobne na autobus i wracaj do domu. Ezekiel: O 2 dolary, czyżby to była nagroda? Chris: Wynocha stąd. O nasi uczestnicy już tu są. Alejandro: Cześć wszystkim. Nazywam się Alejandro. Justin: Ej, a to co? Ktoś mnie sklonował? Alejandro: Oczywiście że nie. Ja jestem o wiele piękniejszy. Chris: A oto nasza parka, Katie i Sadie. Katie: Cześć nazywam się Katie, a to jest moja przyjaciółka Sadie. Sadie: Hej, będziemy tu nowe. Chris: Super, wszyscy się już znają. Przejdzmy więc do rzeczy. Nastpuje oficjalne rozpoczęcie drugiego sezonu czyli Ameryki Totalnej Porażki. Będziemy zwiedzać wszystkie stany USA, w każdym z nich znajdzie się jakieś wyzwanie dla was. Podróżować będziecie tym wagonowym dyliżansem. Kierowcą będzie szef. Teraz czas na podziałke dróżyn. Tutaj ustawić się mają Geoff, Justin, Trent, Bridgette, Katie, Sadie, Izzy, Gwen i Alejandro, będziecie wrzeszczącymi statuetkami. Geoff: Super, jesteśmy w jednej dróżynie. Trent: O tak. Chris: A z kolei Eva, Courtney, Duncan, Lindsay, Heather, Owen, Harold, LeShawna, Cody i DJ będą zabujczymi prezydentami. Eva: Tym razem mnie nie wypędzicie. Harold: Aaaa...boje się. Heather: Przestań tchórzu. Courtney: Czy możemy już iść się przespać? Zbliża się wieczór. Chris: Niestety nie. Dziś zaczynacie rozgrywki. A pierwszym wyzwaniem jest skok z najwyższego piętra na tamtą trampolinę. Gwen: Co? Tylko po to nas tu ściągnołeś? Chris: Tak, Ci co nie chcą mogą zrezygnować, ale tylko te osoby bedą zagrożone podczas pierwszego głosowania. Dobrze się zastanówcie. Lindsay: Eee, nie bardzo rozumiem. Chris: Więc jak? Kto pierwszy? No proszę, dobra zrobimy tak, pierwsi będą skakać prezydenci. Eva, ty pierwsza. Eva: Heh, tchórze. JUż skaczę. Chris: I Eva będzie bezpieczna na głosowaniu. Proszę kto następny? Leshawna: Raz się żyje, na trampolinę! Chris: Świetnie, to mi się podoba, Duncan, może ty następny? Duncan: A co mi tam. Jeśli nie przeżyję to ty za mnie płacisz. Chris: Ej, tego nie było w umowię. Dobra, skacz. Lindsay: Ja mam z tego skoczyć? W życiu. Chris: Czyli się poddajesz? Lindsay: Tak. Chris: Zjedź tą windą, twoja dróżyna czeka na dole. Courtney: Ech, ja chyba też nie dam rady. Schodze na dół. Heather: No nie pękajcie, ja skacze. Chris: Owen, twoja kolej. Owen: Na gonka ludziska. Chris: O mało co nie przedziu rawiłeś trampoliny, ale co tam. Harold... Harold: Według skomplikowanych obliczeń, biorąc pod uwagę moją masę nic mi się nie stanie. Chris: To skacz ziom. Teraz DJ. Skoczysz wielkoludzie? DJ: Nie mam pewności. Może gdyby był ze mną Pan Misiaczek... Duncan: Skacz mięśniaku. DJ: Nie zrobię tego, mam lęk wysokości. Chris: I jeszcze Cody. Cody: Boje się, nia mam odwagi...schodzę. Chris: Tam jest winda. Courtney, Lindsay, DJ i Cody. Jeśli wasza dróżyna przegra, jedynie wy będziecie zagrożeni. Heaher: Jak wam nie wstyd. Chris: Zajmijmy się teraz statuetkami. Kto pierwszy? Geoff: Bez problemów skocze ziom. Chris: Super, takie podejście mi się podoba, następnie może Izzy? Izzy: Czemu nie, Kałabungaaa! Chris: Zapowiada się nieźle. Justin? Justin: Muszę dbać o cere, co jeśli uszkodzę jakiś organ? Chris: Tam są drzwi do windy stary. Justin: Super. Chris: Trent, ty chyba się przełamiesz. Trent: No jasnę, to bułka z masłem. Chris: A ty Gwen? Gwen: Nie ma mowy, ze wszystkich rzeczy których niecierpię lęk wysokości jest najgorszy. Chris: A może Alejandro? Pokaż co potrafisz ziom. Alejandro: Niczego się nie boję, skacze. Chris: Katie, zaryzykujesz? Katie: Razem z Sadie zrobimy wszystko co nie? Sadie: Oczywiście. Katie i Sadie: Skaczemy!!! Chris: Teraz Tyler. Tyler: Prawdziwi sportowcy niczego się nie boją. Skaczę. Chris: I zostałaś ty Bridgette. Bridgette: Nie boje się, sacze. Chris: Super, jeśli statuetki pregrają to tylko Gwen i Justin będą zagrożeni. Teraz drugie i ostatnie zadanie. Trent: Ciekaw jestem co to będzie. Chris: Macie tam dwa wóżki widłowe. Po jednym dla dróżyny. Wybierzcie jedną osobę, która będzie go pchała, a reszta będzie pakowała sprzynki, które leżeć będą na całej trasie. Dróżyna która uzyska lepszy wynik i co ważniejsze, będzie miała na wózku więcej skrzynek to wygra. Pamiętajcie, że każda dróżyna ma już wytypowanych zagrożonych, więc postarajcie się. Do biegu, gotowi, start! Geoff: Ja będę pchał, wy wrzucajcie skrzynie. DJ: Mogę pchać, spróbuje się do czegoś nadać. Courtney: Dobrze wielkoludzie, my wrzucamy skrzynie. Gwen: Tam jest skrzynia. Geoff: Wrzucaj. Chris: Statuły mają już jedną. Harold: Nie widzę nic. Heather: Ty baranie, tam jest. Zapakuj ktoś. Courtney: Widzę następną. DJ: To pakować mi tutaj. Gwen: I co dalej? Przecież tu nic nie ma. Chris: Jest, rozejrzyj się. Tyler: Ma rację, patrz tam, jest ich mnustwo. Owen: O nie, wyprzedzili nas. Courtney: A niech to. Musimy być przy tej stercie szybciej niż oni. Bridgette: O nie, nie damy się, szybko Geoff. Alejandro: Mam kilka. Niech mi ktoś pomoże. Justin: Widzicie jaki łamaga? Chce żeby mu pomagać, ja oczywiście jestm miły i to zrobię. Izzy: Świetnie chłopaki. Mamy 7 skrzynek. Heather: O nie, my mamy tylko 3. Chris: Cóż, nie przekroczyliście jeszcze lini mety, ale więcej skrzyń nie umieściłem, skoro statuetki mają więcej to dziś zostają w komplecie. A prezydenci zdecydują kto odpadnie. Przypominam ze możecie głosować tylko na Courteny, Lindsay, Codiego i DJa. Przemyślenia uczestników: Eva: Nie pozbędą się mnie tak łatwo, ale jestem ezpieczna, głosuje na Codiego. Courtney: Wygram drugi raz, głos na DJa. Duncan: No no, jestem bezpieczny, jak sobie przypomne poprzedni sezon... Lindsay: Zagłosuję na Courtney. Nie lubie jej. Heather: Założyłam z Courtney sojusz więc również głos na DJa. Owen: Głosuję na Codiego. Harold: Skoczyłem więc jestem bezpieczny, głos na Codiego. Leshawna: Głos na Codiego. Cody: Raczej mnie nie wywalą, głosuję na Lindsay. DJ: Boję się, a jeśli odpadne??? Chris: Witajcie na pierwszej ceremoni, dzisiaj jeszcze dostaniecie odznaki bo producentom nie chce się wybulić na nowe nagrody. No więc bezpieczni są czywiście Eva, Duncan, Heather, OWen, Harold i Leshawna. Leshawna: O tak. Eva: Grrr, ha ha. Chris: No więc została czwórka. zzbezpieczna jest Courtney. Courtney: tak. Chris: Oraz Lindsay. Lindsay: Juhu. Chris: Cody i DJ, ktoś z was dostał aż 5 głosów. DJ: Boje sie. Chris: DJ, dzisiaj... DJ: Tak? Chris: To nie byłeś ty, zostajesz w programie stary. DJ: Tak! Duch Pana Misiaczka czówa nade mną. Chris: Cody, wylatujesz. Cody: A neich to, żagnajcie ziomy. Eva: Nie będziemy tęsknić. Chris: Pierwszym. który wypadł jest COdy, zostało jeszcze 19 uczestników, kto będzie następny? Dowiemy się tego w Ameryce Totalnej Porażki.